Hohaku
The Hohaku was a small clan based in a ground level compound near the border of the fire country. All the members were wiped out by Furido and his man History of Clan:The Kohaku clan is one of the oldest and most powerful clans in Konohagakure. All members born into the family possess the Kyotogan, a kekkei genkai that gives them the ability of S-rank Fire style jutsu. The Uchiha clan's Sharingan and Hyuga clan's Byakugan is believed to be the Father and Mother forms of the Kyotogan. Founded by Ayama Kohaku and Li Kohaku the clan was around when the leaf village had just began,Ayama,being only four at the time was very unique she had at the time was called the Shōtongan(Eye of Crystals),and Li,six at the time had what was called Katongan(Eye of Fire),the Daimyo took them in as his own children,that's when conducted what he calls "Clan Merging" on the two he took several blood samples from the two in which he called "Check ups" and made them into a thick liquid and told them to drink it.It would cause them to under go large amounts of pain for the next ten years of their lives.One day Li attempted t leave the home of the Daimyo and get away from the "Check Ups" but he was caught by the 13 court guards two weeks later.Two years had pasted and the Daimyo had passed,but not before injected the two with all the doujutsu's of the land of fire (Sharingan,Byakugan,Shotongan,and Katongan)while the slept,the two were finally free to travel the lands but the stayed in the land of fire and joined the newly formed Hidden Leaf village where Ayama met her husband and Li met his wife five years later the Niyame clan had begun with only several members which included the founding two and their families but the offspring didn't have a Katongan or Shotongan they seemed to have what is now called the Kyotogan(Meaning Fire Crystal Eyes)and Li thought it as a curse while Ayama said it was a gift from their father the Daimyo. Ten years later the clan had expanded to a incredible 100 members and Creating two different Kyotogans-Heaven and Twilight but one day while training in the crystal craven young Kajeh was attacked by an enemy shinobi although he lived his training was 'Incomplete' two weeks after he healed he tried to continue his training his father told him to try once more but it was to late for him to obtain it for his training was stopped in mid-transformation two days into the training Kajeh's eyes would burn and turn red much like the Sharingan but would turn Grey-ish white like the Byakugan then on the last day of his training he attempted to go to the Twilight stage of the Kyotogan but only got a golden ring and markings in his eyes when he returned Li would give it the name the incomplete stage of Kyotogan. In his last years of his life Li started to become more distanced from his family often seen in the basement of his home reading strolls and tattooing weird symbols on his body one day he seem more different he became crazy and insane,attempting to kill the Hokage and head ninja at the time. The battle was said to have shook all the lands and angered the gods,so they took away Li soul as Ayama said which made him even more insane when a fellow Hyuga shinobi look at his charka streams he said it was like looking into a volcano when the only person he let near him(Ayama)went to go look him in the eyes she saw what is called the Chaos Stage in he brothers eye. She asked him "Why?" and he said Father told me to.She would begin to cry and hold onto him trying to save him but it was to late all those years in his basement started to change him the tattoos and symbols on his body had began to glow his body blackened and all you could see where his eyes and the burning symbols on his body as he turned to ash and blew away in the wind how did this happen you say? Well Ayama stab him with a Kunai threw his chest that is said to be the only way for someone who has became insane to die in the clan.